Optical networks are capable of high bandwidth, high speed data transmission over long distances. However, the optical links that form an optical network may fail, e.g., when an optical fiber is damaged. A network operator may thus implement an end-to-end link protection scheme to prevent network downtime during an inevitable failure by switching from a primary optical link to a secondary optical link.